In a virtualized environment, a guest operating system may rely on a clock and set timers during normal execution of the virtual machine. However, if the virtual machine is suspended and/or migrated between host machines, it may be difficult to ensure that a consistent execution environment is provided for the virtualized guest. For example, the clock on the new host machine may operate at a different frequency as compared to the old physical host, or timer states may not be preserved.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.